


Our Lock

by CallMeTrassh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic otayuri, Happy Ending, M/M, Pont des Arts bridge, With A Twist, love lock bridge, otayuri gift exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTrassh/pseuds/CallMeTrassh
Summary: Otabek takes Yuri out to Paris for a quick romantic getaway while they have a quick break in their schedules. They decide to take a visit to the Pont des Arts, like they've dreamed out doing, but there might be a slight bump in the road.Or just a really wholesome fluff fic of our favorite Kazakh Hero and Russian Fairy. Only rated T for Yuri's slight potty mouth.My gift for Sam for the Otayuri Gift Exchange!





	Our Lock

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Yuri is 23 and Otabek is 26, just for reference.

When Otabek brought up the idea to use their free week to finally visit Paris instead of just imagining it, Yuri knew exactly what he wanted to do first. Ever since he was little, a tradition of having a lock hanging on the bridge, the Pont des Arts, with his partner had always sounded so romantic. And since he and Otabek had started dating- almost three years now, holy hell- Yuri had been dreaming of one day adding their own lock to the collection.   
Otabek wasn't surprised when Yuri brought up them going to the bridge to place their lock, and he was honestly just as excited as Yuri was to be able to do something so romantic with him. Though, he had a surprise that he hoped would be just as amazing.

\---

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see a bed." Yuri groaned as they entered their hotel room, quickly dropping his two bags and flopping back on the bed. Otabek nodded, making sure to put their bags next to the wall for now so they wouldn't trip over them in the morning before going to lay down next to the Russian, smiling when he curled up next to him and eagerly wrapped Yuri up in his arms.   
"I can't believe we sat through a three hour delay, we should have just gone back to my house and slept more." He grumbled into Otabek's chest, arms slowly circling around his torso as the exhaustion of the delay and a four hour flight started to hit him.  
"We couldn't have gone home, they kept changing the times of our flight, so I didn't want to chance missing it." Otabek hummed, starting to slowly rub his back and chuckling as he felt the other lean back into it, pressing a kiss to the top of soft blonde hair. "Lets not think about the horrid flight now, Yura, we're finally in Paris. Together. That's all that matters now." As he spoke, he pulled a hand back to run it through Yuri’s hair, smiling when he heard a soft laugh coming from under him.

“All I can think about is going to see the Pont des Arts with you tomorrow, exploring Paris, I cannot wait.” Otabek felt his heart swell when Yuri smiled up at him, so bright and full of love, the kind of smile only saved for moments like these. Without another though, he leaned in and press a slow kiss to that smile, sighing against it when he felt Yuri pressing back.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered against against the Kitten’s lips, his own turning up when he heard Yuri chuckling. “Love you too, my медведь. More than anything.”

\---

Paris was much more beautiful when not being stuck to a schedule, Yuri decided. The only times he had been able to visit was when there were competitions, and none of them had involved Otabek so they didn’t really stick with him. But this was so much better. Everything seemed brighter, and not just because it was two in the afternoon, but it all seemed so much more..lovely? Poor boy has never been good with words, nothing could describe how he felt being here with Otabek.

There day started by getting a late breakfast at the cafe Carette, after Yuri had read online that their macaroons and hot chocolate were to die for. Then they stopped for a little bit of sightseeing, planning things to do for the rest of their time in Paris and even doing a little shopping at a pet shop where he found a few toys and even a sweet sweater for Potya, he couldn’t help himself.   
Otabek had them make a stop to a strictly coffee shop, getting himself café crème while Yuri decided on a flat white, it was cold, not as bad as St. Petersburg, but some warming up was still pretty necessary in his mind.  
After a few quick stops, they made it to their real desitination. They could see the Pont des Arts coming into view, and Yuri was so excited he couldn’t stop from tightening his hold on Otabek’s hand and quickly running to the bridge his smile growing when they walked up and--

“What the hell?”

When they got a full view, they saw that the bridge was blocked off, the locks were gone and replaced with metal walls, there were workers removing locks that some people were able to get onto top of lamposts and the outer sides of the bridge. Yuri’s face fell, going up to read a sign about the ban of love locks. He had heard that the bridge wasn’t doing well, but he didn’t think that it would be gone so quickly. 

“No, no, no! Did we really get here too late?” He whined, stiffening up when Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, holding him close as he kissed the side of his head where the hood of his jacket wasn’t up. A rush of emotions came over Yuri, and he quickly turned to wrap his arms under Otabek’s armpits, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sighing shakily.   
“Hey, hey, Kitten. Don’t worry, this is a small bump in the road, we’ll still have a wonderful time here together, alright?” He felt the other nod into his neck, smiling as he kissed the top of his head. “I’ve just..I have always dreamed about this ever since grandpa and I saw it on the news when I was younger. And now that I’m finally here..I can’t even get a damn lock on it.” Otabek shushed him, rubbing his back slowly. “Everything will be fine, love. Let’s head out for lunch, okay? We’ll get your mind off of this little upset, I promise.” He tried to reassure his boyfriend, smiling when Yuri nodded and peeled himself away from Otabek’s arms, both of them starting to walk again.

They went to L’Avenue for lunch, Otabek sitting Yuri down and helping him with his coat, anything to cheer him up from their little mishap at the Point des Arts. They ordered their meals, just something small for now to save for their dinner later on into the night. “The pictures online didn’t show how beautiful this place would have actually been, the lighting is beautiful.” He hummed, frowning when Yuri still looked bummed. “Hey, Yura, are you still upset about the love locks?” He said softly, reaching out to hold Yuri’s hand, his thumb strumming over the top of his hand sweetly.   
Yuri couldn’t help but shrug, squeezing his hand and looking up. “A little bummed. It’s just..something I’ve dreamt about doing, especially with you, and now it is all gone..”   
“No, no it’s not, baby. Look, I still have our lock.” Otabek reached behind in his jacket pocket, pulling out the small lock they chose together before the trip. It was silver with a golden lock piece, their initials engraved on the front. He pressed it into Yuri’s hands before bringing them up to kiss his knuckles, smiling sweetly at him.   
“Wonder what we’ll do with it now, maybe make a..necklace..with it..” 

Yuri’s words trailed off when he felt something besides the lock, eyes widening when he looked down at the handle and saw a ring attached with it. It was beautiful, silver with three gems encrusted in the center. “Oh my God, Beka..” He quickly looked up, seeing a soft smile tugging on Otabek’s lips as he nodded.   
“It took me forever to find the perfect ring. I ended up having Viktor go with me. He had a cheesy idea..but I loved it so much. The three gems are both of our birthstones, and the one in the middle is the stone for January, when we started going out.” He explained, his voice a little shaky as he looked at the ring and back at Yuri. Otabek reached back into the pocket, pulling out a key and taking the lock back from Yuri, unlocking it and gently getting the ring off to show it to him better. Though, he didn’t get too long to look before Otabek was moving down to his knee, holding the ring up for him with a soft smile.

“I’m so sorry that this didn’t go as planned, that the love locks were not allowed and we couldn’t place our own. I’m sorry I’m no good at words..but I know that I want you to be happy, and I want to be the one to make you happy. I had all of this planned for when we were on the bridge, but that just--” He was cut off when Yuri leapt forward into his arms, his own wrapped around Otabek’s neck as he kissed him, tears welling up in his eyes. “I can’t believe you had all this planned, and you’re making me cry, damnit. You’re so amazing, I can’t believe..” He pulled back quickly, stopping his words by nodding. 

Otabek chuckled, a hand going up to hold Yuri’s cheek. “I haven’t even asked you yet, what are you nodding for?” Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes, kissing him slowly again, humming against his lips. 

“You know exactly what I’m saying yes to.”

\---

The plane ride back to St. Petersburg was already a lot easier than they anticipated. No delays, easy boarding, and they had the three seats all to themselves. Otabek gave Yuri the window seat, thought he did lean over to watch as Paris got smaller and they started heading back to their homes. 

“I think you chose the perfect place for our lock, Yura.” Otabek whispered when they could no longer pick out where France began or ended, lifting up the armrest so Yuri could get himself comfortable at his side, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “It is perfect. Let’s just hope that L’Avenue doesn’t mind our lock taking up the bottom of their table.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Otabek’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. There is a giant plot hole of how Yuri wouldn't have known the Pont des Arts was getting rid of the locks, but lets just go with it for the sake of this plot ;//;
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it Sam! Much love and Happy New Years from our favorite boys and I!


End file.
